Just a Dream
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Bella and Edward go a little farther than normal, "scary" Jacob intervenes... and then Edward disappears... During New Moon... one-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just kind of thought this one up not long ago and decided to type it up. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I got all the one's that I could find with re-reading it... but, hey, nobody's perfect, lol. I hope you like this. Again, it's during New Moon. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

**Just a Dream**

_I could feel his cold lips on my face, raining small kisses on my cheeks and forehead._

_I sighed with content._

_How could I have ever thought that he had left me? No, he was here, with me, and nothing was ever going to change that._

_I leaned against him when his arms wound gently around my waist, glorying in the feel of his cold arms._

_They seemed colder than usual._

_When I opened my eyes and looked down, I realized why that was: there was no blanket on top of me to trap in my body heat. I was also completely naked except for black, lacy lingerie that I'd never seen before._

_His shirt was off and he only wore a pair of blue jeans._

_This could only mean one thing!_

_I raised my eyes to give him a questioning look. But it turned to a look of wonder as I stared at his beautiful face._

_He was just so perfect! I still couldn't believe that he was mine._

_A smile graced his lips that took my breath away._

"_Yes Bella, I'm giving in to you wishes." He answered my unspoken question in a velvet voice that I loved and had missed._

_Wait, why had I missed his voice? He was always here with me…wasn't he?_

_His lips found mine, as gentle as ever, and all thought was lost._

_His hands traveled up and down my body, slipping beneath the lingerie that I was suddenly glad that I was wearing._

_My hands explored him as well. I loved the feel of his chest, back, and arms._

_When his hand cupped my breast, I gasped with surprise. We'd never gone this far before._

_I let out a moan as he kissed my neck slowly moving farther down my throat._

_I was on fire, burning with need for him. And yet, nothing he did relieved me of the unbearable hunger that welled up inside me. I wanted more._

_And then, his hands were suddenly burning my skin, much too hot._

"_Edward?" I asked, unsure of what had happened to his hands._

"_No…" a husky voice drawled. "It's not Edward…never him."_

_My eyes flew open to see Jacob lift his head from my neck to smile at me._

"_Jacob!" I exclaimed, trying to move away from him, but finding that I was unable to. "Where's Edward? What did you do with Edward?!" I nearly screamed at him._

_His smile scared me, and I knew that this wasn't my Jacob. This wasn't the Jacob I knew. This wasn't Jacob! And yet, he looked so much like him. Only his eyes were black and he looked so…so…__**evil**__!_

_This definitely wasn't the Jacob I knew…but a nightmare Jacob._

"_Over there." He replied casually, pointing off to the side._

_I looked in the direction that he'd pointed to see Edward laying not far away, though he didn't move. He watched me, his eyes wide in shock._

_I screamed as I watched the flames consuming his body, purple smoke rising in the air._

"_Edward!" I screamed, trying to crawl to him. "No!"_

"_He's going to die! Leave him to his death!"_

_The voice almost sounded like Jacob, but too low and a bit raspy._

_Two hands clamped around my upper arms, I could feel bruises in the making, burning my skin. I was dragged back down and flipped over so I was facing up._

_This was not Jacob's face. Almost, but not quite. It was contorted in anger and fury._

_I let out an ear piercing screech of pain, fury, and anguish. I was so worried about Edward…_

_And then, I couldn't feel the burning hands anymore…_

"_Bella! Bella are you alright?"_

_It was Jacob's voice, the voice of my best friend, worried and a bit childish. He seemed too far away though, when he'd just been right here with me. Though if he started acting like that again, I'd rather he be far away._

_But yet, I knew that Jacob wouldn't. Because that person wasn't Jacob, it was a nightmare I'd come up with that I feared was a part of Jacob, just buried deep down inside him where I wouldn't see it. Because, sometimes, Jacob nearly acted like the nightmare Jacob, but not so terrifying._

_Then, I felt something cold touching my arms where my skin felt like someone had caught me on fire. The cold touch soothed the flames on my skin, but started a remotely familiar burning deep inside me… I knew this touch…_

"_Bella, please tell me you're alright, my love." His voice was pleading._

_My eyes fluttered open to look in his golden eyes. His eyes were wide with worry._

_I sat up, suddenly worried. "Are you alright? Please tell me you're okay!" I exclaimed, a bit frantic at the thought of his body consumed by flames._

_I shuddered and wrapped my arms around him._

"_I'm fine, love." He crooned in my ear. His hands ran up and down my spine._

_In an urgent motion, I pressed my lips to his. I needed to know that he was alright; I needed to know that he was still here with me._

_He kissed me back almost immediately and, suddenly, I was lying on a bed. My hands exploring his body once again and tangling his hair as his hand slid under the lingerie I was wearing to rest on my stomach, his finger creating circles on my skin._

_I didn't care though; I just concentrated on him as my body was once again consumed by invisible flames from the inside out._

"_I love you Bella..." he whispered._

_And then, he was gone…_

I sat up instantly, gasping for breath.

Where was I?

As I looked around, I recognized my room. Judging by the hazy stream of light coming through my window, I guess that it was about dawn.

"Edward?" I whispered.

There was no answer.

That's when it hit me. I was dreaming. He wasn't back and he didn't still love me.

Tears stung my eyes. They were hot against my skin, which was now cold. I couldn't seem to stop them though, remembering that he wasn't here and that he didn't love me ripped open the wound that had already tore my heart open again and again.

I clutched my chest, gasping for breath once again, but this time because so the pain, not my dream.

I leaned over the edge of my bed to pull my quilt off the floor when the pain subsided to a dull ache.

I curled up under my quilt and let the tears flow.

I sobbed quietly into my pillow for what seemed like an eternity, but when I looked up, it had only been an hour.

I stood and stretched before getting dressed for the day. Luckily it was Saturday.

I went downstairs and started breakfast.

By the time I had it done, I'd just stopped crying. The tears had all came out of me.

"Morning Bella." Charlie said from behind me.

Good morning Dad." I replied hoarsely, my throat hurt from all the tears.

I turned around and sat the plates down on the table: bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some biscuits, all on their own plates. Then I sat two fresh plates down for us to use and some forks.

I poured two glasses of milk, giving one to Charlie and then sitting down.

He watched me for a moment as I took a little bit of food. He helped himself to some, frowning.

It was quiet for a while as we ate. I didn't want to talk and Charlie probably didn't know what to say to me.

Finally he sighed and put his fork down, watching me intently.

"Bella, I think that we should talk." He stated a bit awkwardly.

I looked up at him. "About what Dad?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure that I knew what he wanted to talk about.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, looking down before taking a deep breath and looking into my eyes. "I noticed that your eyes are red…have you been crying?" he asked.

I stayed quiet, staring down at my plate, pushing my food around.

"I heard you this morning too. I know that it's because the Cullen's left."

I flinched at the name, as if someone had hit me. Pain shot through me, tearing again at the deep wound in my not yet healed heart.

"What happened this morning Bella?" he asked.

I took a sip of milk and looked up at him. "Nothing…it was just a dream."

* * *

**Please don't think that I'm trying to make Jacob look like a bad guy, it was just someone who looked a lot like Jacob that was her nightmare. Because of her feelings for Jacob (Stephenie Meyer's idea, not mine otherwise she would have never felt anything more than love that you feel for a friend and he wouldn't have gotten in the way so much) and she thinks that its not right to have feelings for him because she's in love with Edward and Jacob has been pushing his feelings on her so he turns out to be the bad guy in her little nightmare...**

**I hope you liked it...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
